Clash of titans, Garland vs Bowser
by Darkness Wizard
Summary: A one time battle between two villians: Garland and Bowser. Easily said, a fierce battle awaits.


A one time battle between two villians: Garland and Bowser. Easily said, a fierce battle awaits.

Bowser's room: A huge logo of bowser is painted on the door. The  
king himself is heard snoring through the door.

Garland's room: The room contains many test dummies, one of them is beaten up by an armored knight of Cornelia.

Garland: I will beat that turtle so hard that the janitor will have to clean his intensities of the walls.

* * *

The fight!

Kamek: Hello everyone, and welcome to _A one time match between two otherworldly villains, _harf.. wheeze..

Kamek appears to be exhausted by the long line.

Kamek: Oh well, let's get this over with, in the corner to my left we have the greatest most important best king of the world, make a loud cheer for Bowser!

Bowser enters the arena, waving his hands and laughing.

Kamek: And in the other corner we have mr. lucky to be here: Garland

An version of the mini-boss battle theme of Final Fantasy 1 starts playing and Garland walks in the arena.

Kamek: Let's start of the fight then.

Garland: You fool, I have trained my self to the limit I deserve a better intr- Waaaaaah my cloak, my cloak.

Kamek: While Garland was trying to say something to me, king Bowser set him aflame.

Garland: Tsunami

An huge tidal wave appears and douses Garlands flames and deals high damage to Bowser.

Kamek: Garland solved the problem by casting Tsunami on Bowser.

Bowser: Grrr… Stomp.

Kamek: Bowser stomps Garland but he counters immeadieatly with his sword.

Bowser: All right, you win…. this time. But this isn't over yet, behold the powers of the star rod!

Kamek: Umm… I might be the only one asking this but where did he get the star rod in the first place?

* * *

In the meantime at star heaven:

Eldstar: The star rod where did it go? You were supposed to guard it Kalmar!

Kalmar is seen sleeping.

Eldstar: Twink come here.

Twink floats in the room.

Eldstar: Do you know where the star rod is, and if you answer is no then search for it

Twink floats away.

* * *

At the battle:

Bowser: I can't be hurt now, time to destroy you.

Kamek: Bowser seems to be charging up an attack at Garland.

Bowser: Super Fire Breath

KABOOOM! The entire world is consumed by the flames. The world has ended… or not.

Kamek: Luckly that we made the arena world destruction proof, didn't we? But back to the match, Garland appears to be near defeat, so I decide to forfeit-

Garland: Not so quick wizard, !Transfrom Chaos!.

Kamek: And Garland is transforming himself into chaos. I really need to check in the rules if that's possible.

Kamek pulls out a book and starts reading:

Kamek: Paragraph 187c: Transformations are allowed, as long as the user is aware of their transformation. Oh well I suppose it doesn't matter

In the meantime Garland has transformed.

Garland/Chaos: I, Chaos, will knock you Bowser down!

Bowser: Nice boast, but you might want to try that one again when I'm done beating you to the ground. CHARGE!

Garland/Chaos: Whirlwind.

Kamek: and Chaos used whirlwind, enveloping bowser in in it… that's just it I suppose.

Garland/Chaos: Behold the powers of an Inferno.

Kamek: Chaos placed the whirlwind aflame, I think Bowser is down for the count and that there is nothing else left than to end the ba-

Bowser: Gwargh do you really think that could disable me?, the only thing that could stop me are the star rod itself and the star spirits.

Garland/Chaos: I will take the star rod from you then. Earthquake.

Kamek: And now the ground is shaking and Bowser dropped the star rod.

Garland/Chaos: Now then let's see how to use this little thing.

Chaos waves with the star rod and degraded Bowser to his normal form.

Garland/Chaos: Now then, time to stomp you.

STOMP.

Bowser: Waah, can someone note the number of the truck that hit me.

Garland/Chaos: Now I rule the world with this little thing. Time for you to die!

BANG.

Twink: You have the star rod? Thank you I will take this with me.

Twink takes the star rod and flies away to Star Haven.

Kamek: And it's over.

Garland transforms back to himself and is still happy, even tough he lost the star rod.

Garland: I still won so let's see who's more powerful now, Bowser.

Kamek: And that was the end of this exciting match between Bowser and Garland.


End file.
